poetic indulgence
by menolly-hime
Summary: tonight you're falling in love." he scoffed and considered the man insane - until he saw her eyes. sasusaku.


"tonight you're falling in love." he scoffed and considered the man insane - until he saw her eyes.

disclaimer: i do not own.

a / n: sorry if sasuke and everyone else is a bit ooc. :c it's au, and stuffs. yeah.

-

-

-

Unbridled amusement crinkled in the lone (visible) eye of the strange, old, perverse looking man, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel inwardly miffed at the stranger's accusations. I mean, _sure_, he was gorgeous and popular, but that didn't mean he _slept around _with girls! For once, the ebony-haired ghost of a boy wished his blonde other half were around to not only verbally berate the silver locked man before him, but possibly scare him off with his _notso_subtle oddities . . . Ah! Speaking of the blonde ball of energy, there he was now, stampeding his way over to - . . . Oh. _Oh_.

On Naruto Uzumaki's arm was a pretty little thing, just shy of beautiful and obviously shy in her mannerisms, if her wide pearl eyes and flustered faces were anything to go by. At a small, unintelligible murmur of approval from the almost-forgotten older man, Sasuke returned his attentions (and anger, he mused) to him, almost curious in his furious glance at the older man's quiet ramblings. . . . And then it came. Just as Naruto and his - what _was_ she to Naruto, Sasuke thought? - companion came skidding beside him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tonight you're falling in love."

It was almost quiet, contemplative, and of course completely_outragous_, but Sasuke didn't mind so much, well, wouldn't have minded so much, had his best friend not have heard his mentor's prediction about his 'emotionally stunted buddy'. The petite, almost lolita-like girl was the first to notice the reddening of Naruto's face. It started slowly, then crawled up rapidly, 'till he was pink to the tips of his ears - and then he let it all crumble with a choked sort of laugh; which, of course, soon escalated to hysterical, obnoxious laughter and stumbled out words.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke, admist his horror, had the grace to think - _sensei? _- before returning his attention to the matter at hand.

"I can't.. I-I can't believe y-you think that this - " he took a breath.

"- emotional rock of a man could ever have _horomones_, let alone_ fall in love _with a woman!"

This is where Kakashi smirked - and Sasuke decided he didn't like that look, especially after what came from his mouth next.

"Oh, but Naruto, when did I ever say .. woman?"

Said blonde froze before cackling again, and even - _what was her name, dammit?! _thought Sasuke - little Lolita - he decided to call her - was trying to stifle quiet giggles to no success. Straightening his composure, - "At least _something _about him's straight!" cracked Naruto - Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to collect himself so he didn't go psycho on his best friend and his mentor. They were crazy, the lot of them, he was not gay but he wouldn't fall in love with a woman, either! Especially not tonight of all nights! . . . And then she walked into the room.

She was nothing special, he decided. Her figure was sort of chubby and her curves weren't all there, her skin was a little too pale for his liking, but he liked that it looked smooth and soft, and her hair was unusually _bright_; her red dress, complimented by white, clashed a little with said hair but her lips were full and kissable, he regrettedly admitted. She wasn't dressed fancy like little Lolita or Mrs Yamanaka's blonde daughter, and she wasn't exceptionally beautiful either. But something kept his interest . . and that's when it hit him.

Her _eyes_. Her simple green _fuckingbeautifulgorgeous_ and oh _hell_ - he saw everything in those eyes. Everything he's done, everywhere he's been, every mistake he's going to make and _fuck_, if he was going to make those mistakes . . . he wanted to do so after meeting this girl. Throwing away his pride for a self-promised mere ten minutes, he staggered, onyx-eyed and ebony haired, over to the fire-eyed and roseate haired girl, only to get those depths of jade fixated up at him. He swallowed, feeling his heart race and his blood pressure soar.

"Hn, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You are . . .?"


End file.
